Jangan Menghinaku Terus
by Momodeer
Summary: Oneshoot. Jungkook suka sekali menghina Taehyung. Taehyung jadi merasa tersakiti. Warning boys love! bts! DLDR! KookV! Jungkook! top! Taehyung! Bottom!


**Jangan Menghinaku Terus**  
.

.

Kookv! JungkookxTaehyung

Disclaimer: tokoh bukan milik saya :p  
Rating T(?)  
.

.

"Diam! Jangan banyak bicara bodoh!" Jungkook melotot kesal pada Taehyung yang terus menerus berbicara di sebelahnya dari tadi.

Taehyung meringis, "Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menceritakannya padamu."

"Iya, aku tau kau terlalu senang sudah juara 1 Taehyung, tapi tolong kondisikan suaramu yang benar-benar berisik itu," Jungkook mengomel, dia menoyor kepala Taehyung dan meninggalkannya duduk di bangku kantin dengan kesal.

"Hey! Itu sakit Jeon!" protes Taehyung keras, dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menyusul Jungkook yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

"Enak tidak?" Taehyung bertanya cemas melihat muka Jungkook yang langsung berkerut seperti orangtua begitu mencoba masakan yang baru pertama kali dibuatnya.

Jungkook menatapnya datar, lalu menelan makanan buatan Taehyung cepat. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat meraih wajah Taehyung dan membuat bocah itu menatap langsung ke matanya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

Taehyung mengangguk lucu, mukanya terlihat kecil sekali dalam tangan Jungkook. "Enak kan?" tanyanya mencoba optimis.

Jungkook berdecih, "Rasanya seperti racun, benar-benar pahit, banyak yang gosong, ada beberapa bagian yang tidak matang, dan setelah kutelan rasanya aku ingin sekali muntah sekarang."

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya kemudian langsung beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung berkedip, mulutnya menganga lebar. Setelah beberapa detik, otaknya yang terlambat bekerja itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa masakannya baru dihina habis-habisan oleh Jungkook, "Dasar Jeon Jungkook sialan!"

Taehyung mengerang frustrasi.

.

.

"Tae, kenapa kau kurus sekali? Jelek seperti zombie," Jungkook mengamati Taehyung yang mondar-mandir di depannya karena sedang menyapu lantai.

Taehyung yang saat itu menggunakan kaos oblong longgar hanya berdecih mendengar kritikan pedas Jungkook. Sudah biasa. "Diam kau, jangan menghinaku terus, yang jelek kan kau Jungkook, bukan aku, dasar tidak tau diri," balas Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa mengejek, "Hah? Aku jelek? Kau bercanda? Apa kau lupa kalau aku orang paling populer, nomor 1 se-kampus?"

Taehyung mengumpat pelan, _benar juga sih kata Jungkook_ , "Sialan kau Jeon."

.

.

"Taehyung, sepatumu jelek sekali, seperti kau," Jeon mengomentari Taehyung lagi pagi ini. Sepatunya ternoda lumpur cukup banyak dan warnanya sudah kusam sekali.

"Diam kau, brengsek," Taehyung melirik sebal pada Jungkook. "Kenapa sih kau menghinaku terus?" protesnya.

Jungkook terdiam, terlihat bepikir, "Entahlah, menghinamu itu asyik, mungkin."

Taehyung mendengus, Jeon Jungkook menyebalkan sekali, "Terserah kau saja, aku tak peduli, mulai sekarang jangan dekat-dekat aku kalau cuma mau menghina terus."

.

.

Taehyung menghindari Jungkook setelah itu, habisnya hinaan bocah itu menyebalkan sekali, Taehyung sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Biar saja, dia tidak mengangkat telepon Jungkook maupun membalas chatnya. Biar Jungkook tau rasa.

Di kampus pun Taehyung akan menghindari bertemu Jungkook, tidak melewati jalan yang biasanya dilewati Jungkook, menghindari ke kantin untuk kemungkinan bertemu Jungkook, dan banyak lagi.

Pokoknya Taehyung sedang benci sekali dengan Jungkook.

Mentang-mentang teman dari SMP terus Jungkook pikir dia bisa menghina Taehyung terus-terusan begitu? Dasar bocah Jeon menyebalkan!

.

.

Jungkook mengerang frustasi, Taehyung tidak ada di manapun! Jungkook jadi ingat perkataan Taehyung kemarin, dasar Taehyung bocah ngambekan, padahal kan semua hinaan Jungkook itu bercanda.

Dia bertanya pada banyak orang tapi tak satupun yang mau menjawab di mana Taehyung berada. Namun, Jungkook tak menyerah sehingga akhirnya pagi ini dia mendapat kabar dari Jimin (teman Taehyung 1 jurusan) bahwa Taehyung sebelumnya memang masuk sekolah seperti biasa tapi pagi ini sepertinya dia tidak masuk karena sakit.

Jungkook berterima kasih sekali atas informasi Jimin dan dengan cepat ia segera pergi ke rumah Taehyung. Pagi itu juga.

.

.

Sial. Taehyung sial sekali pagi ini. Muntah 5x di pagi hari, pusing, dan dia lapar. Rencana menghindari Jungkook berakhir mengerikan dengan ia yang kehujanan kemarin gara-gara menghindari bus yang sama-sama digunakan Jungkook juga.

Berjalan kaki memutar gara-gara bocah Jeon itu tidak segera naik bus dan malah duduk di halte terus (walau busnya sudah berkali-kali berhenti di depannya), akhirnya membuat Taehyung tidak sabar. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki daripada berpegang pada rencananya sebelumnya yaitu naik bus berikutnya setelah bus yang dinaiki Jungkook pergi.

Namun sialnya, ia malah kehujanana setelah sekitar 10 menit berjalan kaki. Dan karena Taehyung malas berhenti akhirnya dia hujan-hujanan selama sekitar 20 menit demi sampai ke rumahnya.

Dan alhasil, dia sukses sakit demam parah keesokan harinya (hari ini).

Aduh, Taehyung benar-benar lapar. Walau kepalanya pusing dan rasanya seperti terbelah begini, perutnya tidak mau menolerir dan terus merajuk (read: keroncongan). Di rumahnya makanannya habis sama sekali karena dimakan Jimin yang mampir main game di rumahnya kemarin.

Dengan susah payah, Taehyung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar mencari makan. Langkahnya terhuyung dan Taehyung benar-benar terlihat seperti orang sekarat dengan wajah pucat dan baju piyama warna birunya. Sesekali ia akan berpegangan pada benda2 sekitarnya untuk membantunya berdiri. Aduh, pokoknya Taehyung terlihat kasihan sekali.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Perutnya kenapa mual lagi. Bocah Kim itu berdiri kepayahan di samping sepedanya sambil menggerutu, dia bahkan belum jadi pergi ke minimarket dekat rumahnya untuk membeli makanan.

Taehyung membekap mulutnya, duh rasanya ia ingin muntah lagi. Taehyung menahannya sekuat tenaga, ia tidak boleh muntah di depan umum, titik! Buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih karena membekap mulutnya terlalu erat.

Tidak, kepala Taehyung sekarang malah berkunang-kunang. Bocah itu mengerang, sakit sangat menyeba—

"Heh bodoh!" sebuah jari telunjuk menoyor kepala Taehyung yang sedang pusing setengah mati.

Taehyung rasanya ingin mengumpat sekarang. Siapa si—

"Jungkook! Sial kau!" Taehyung mendelik sebal pada pelaku kekerasan pada anak seperti Jungkook. Dia merengut, kenapa saat sakit begini malah bertemu Jungkook?! Orang yang paling menyebalkan dan paling ingin Taehyung hindari saat ini, kalau bisa ia ingin menenggelamkan Jungkook hingga ke dasar bumi sebagai pembalasan segala perbuatan menyebalkannya.

"Katanya sakit, kenapa masih bisa mengumpat begitu?" Jungkook tertawa menyebalkan. Setelah berlari dari sekolah menuju rumah Taehyung, Jungkook sebenarnya lega setengah mati setelah melihat bocah itu terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang. Matanya menelusuri Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah. Memberi tatapan menilai. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja saat ini." dan Jungkook membuat penecualian pada wajah Taehyung yang kini terlihat pucat.

Taehyung merana, dia membuang mukanya kesal, "Darimana kau tau? Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah, aku kan tidak memaksa," Taehyung berujar dengan suara yang bergetar, duhh, susah sekali berbicara sambil menahan mual, _you know that feel, right?_

Alis Jungkook terangkat sebelah, "Orang jelek tidak pantas sakit, kau terlihat semakin nanti jelek tau," dia berujar ringan.

"Apa?"

"Orang jelek tidak pantas sakit," Jungkook mengulangi.

"Ulangi…" suara Taehyung kembali bergetar.

Jungkook mendengus, "Orang jelek tida—"

"Cukup!" Taehyung berteriak frustrasi. "Jungkook apa kau tidak mengerti?" napas Taehyung memberat, dadanya terasa sakit sekali menahan marah untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook mentap Taehyung tidak mengerti, "Apa yang kau—"

"Kau jahat! Sangat jahat! Tidakkah kau sadar?!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata memerah, rasanya dia sudah muak sekali diejek oleh Jungkook terus.

Jungkook terkejut bukan main.

Taehyung kini memukul bahu pemuda itu dengan frustrasi. "Apa sih salahku padamu sehingga kau jadi sering menghinaku terus sejak masuk SMA? Apa kau tau, itu, sangat menyakitiku…" Taehyung meremas kemeja Jungkook putus asa.

Taehyung merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Jungkook, mereka teman yang baik sejak SMP, ia tak pernah menghina Jungkook, tidak pernah marah dengan segala hinaan Jungkook sebelumnya. Namun, Jungkook tidak mengerti, Taehyung sudah banyak mengalah dan tak pernah benar-benar menganggap hinaan Jungkook itu serius, tapi Taehyung merasa tingkah Jungkook justru semakin menjadi-jadi belakangan ini dan dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Taehyung pikir dengan menghindari Jungkook, pemuda itu bisa sadar dengan kesalahannya karena Taehyung sudah memberikan peringatan padanya. Namun segala tingkahnya hari ini, perkataan menyebalkannya, semuanya, membuat Taehyung benar-benar kesal, dia bahkan tidak terlihat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tae, aku—" Jungkook berjengit merasakan suhu tubuh Taehyung ketika tangannya menyentuh tangan pemuda itu.

"Cukup!" Taehyung mengerang, dia menyentak keras tangan Jungkook. "Aku membencimu Jeon, ingat itu"

Jungkook menahan tubuh Taehyung dan mencegahnya pergi dengan mudah, bocah itu kini berada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Tae dengarkan aku, ya?" Kini giliran Jungkook yang frustrasi karena Taehyung berontak keras di pelukannya. Jungkook terkejut sekali karena Taehyung jadi marah sekali padanya hari ini, dia tak menyangka bocah itu benar-benar tidak suka dengan ejekan-ejekan yang dianggapnya hanya bercandaan tersebut.

"Tae, jangan marah ya? Kau harus mendengarkanku dulu," Jungkook berusaha bersabar.

"Tidak mau!" Taehyung berteriak keras, dia meronta lemah, pandangan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang sekarang. "Pergi sana, per—"

"TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Nada suara yang terdengar khawatir sekaligus lega terdengar tepat di sebelah telinga Taehyung. Pemuda itu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Jungkook di sebelahnya dengan muka berantakan dan kantung mata yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Taehyung mengerang, kepalanya masih pusing sekali. Dia heran sendiri bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba sekarang berada di kamarnya sendiri sekarang dan tubuhnya sudah terbungkus selimut tebal yang hangat. Oh ya, Taehyung ingat, dia bertengkar hebat dengan Jungkook kemarin, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kepala Taehyung makin sakit.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Taehyung berkata sinis, aduh bahkan suara Taehyung kini terdengar begitu mengerikan di telinganya sendiri, "Bukannya katamu orang jelek tidak pantas sakit? Tidakkah keadaanku sekarang mengganggumu?" Taehyung berkata kesal.

"Sudah sakit, masih saja mengomel," Jungkook mengeluh yang langsung dibalas dengan delikan kesal oleh Taehyung. Pemuda itu menggeser tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja.

Taehyung bengong melihat tingkah Jungkook tapi ia berdecih tidak peduli. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ternyata Jungkook kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan jus apel untuk Taehyung.

"Makanlah dulu, baru nanti kau bisa mengomeliku lagi setelah sembuh," Jungkook menyerahkan semangkuk bubur di hadapan Taehyung, wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak mau, orang jelek tidak mau makan, puas kau?" dia berujar sarkastik.

"Sedikit saja ya? Setelah itu kau harus minum obat," Jungkook meletakkan tangannya di dahi Taehyung dengan lembut untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, dan bernapas lega karena demamnya sudah turun. Taehyung bahka sampai tidak berkedip saking kagetnya karena Jungkook mendadak terlihat beda sekali hari ini.

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengarahkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Taehyung, "makan?"

Taehyung menggeleng keras kepala, tetap menolak.

Jungkook menarik kembali sendok yang hendak disuapkan pada Taehyung dan tersenyum maklum. Selama beberapa menit kemudian mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

"Tae, apa kau tau, demammu hampir mencapai 42 derajat celcius kemarin?" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan. "Aku sangat panik," Jungkook berbisik hampir tidak terdengar, dia menunduk dan memegang mangkuk bubur Taehyung dengan erat.

"Aku sangat khawatir kau tiba-tiba pingsan kemarin dengan suhu tubuh sangat tinggi seperti itu," nada suara Jungkook bergetar. "Dokter bilang kondisi tubuhmu cukup buruk dan kau juga mengalami komplikasi lambung yang parah saat itu."

"Dokter bilang, jika demammu naik sedikit lagi saja, kau mungkin dapat meninggal…" Jungkook terdiam cukup lama.

Taehyung terpekur.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung, "Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat kau tidak bangun seharian penuh dari kemarin?" Mata pemuda itu terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca dan dia meremas jemarinya sendiri kuat-kuat, "Rasanya aku ingin mati"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan sendu mendengar cerita pemuda itu, sepertinya akhirnya Taehyung mengetahui penyebab mengapa Jungkook terlihat sangat berantakan hari ini. Tangannya terulur dan mengacak rambut kelam pemuda itu dengan lembut, "Kau peduli pada orang jelek ini?"

Jungkook tertawa lirih, "Tentu saja bodoh, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu." Tangan hangat Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung di kepalanya dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Maafkan aku…maaf telah membuatmu kesal karena cara bercandaku yang keterlaluan," pintanya tulus.

Taehyung tersenyum, akhirnya kata-kata yang telah lama dinantikannya muncul. "Kenapa tidak minta maaf pada orang jelek ini dari dulu saja kalau begitu?" tanyanya setengah bercanda.

Jungkook tertawa, akhirnya Taehyung-nya telah kembali, "Siapa bilang kau jelek?"

Taehyung pura-pura cemberut, "Dasar bodoh, jelas-jelas aku mendengarnya dari mulut kejammu," protesnya.

"Baik-baik aku memang salah," Jungkook menyerah. Dia tak ingin Taetae-nya ini mengambek lagi kali ini. "Apa kau tidak ingin tau tentang alasanku melakukan seluruh hinaan itu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Memang apa alasannya?"

Jungkook terlihat meragu, "Namun janji kau tidak akan menertawakanku?" dan Taehyung mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Bocah itu terlihat gugup sekaligus kesal, "Ada seseorang yang menyukaimu saat kau masuk SMA, kau tidak tau bukan? Aku kesal setengah mati saat itu…" Jungkook menghela napas sebentar. "…aku sangat kesal, dan aku memikirkan beragam cara untuk membuat 'orang itu' berhenti menyukaimu"

Dan Jungkook menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana hinaan-hinaan yang selama ini ia berikan pada Taehyung bukan bemaksud untuk membuatnya kesal, tapi untuk membuat Taehyung hanya 'melihat padanya'. Sulit sekali membuat Taehyung hanya memperhatikan Jungkook saja karena teman Taehyung itu banyak sekali jadi perhatiannya harus terbagi-bagi. Belum lagi, orang yang menyukai Taehyung saat itu merupakan salah satu dari teman dekat mereka, Jungkook harus berusaha setengah mati untuk mendapatkan banyak perhatian Taehyung.

Usahanya rupanya berhasil, hinaan dan ejekan sarkastik (maksud Jungkook sih untuk bercanda) yang biasanya ia tujukan untuk Taehyung benar-benar bisa membuat perhatian Taehyung cukup berfokus padanya. Bocah itu jadi sering mengeluh tentang Jungkook ataupun mengomeli bocah itu karena terus-menerus menghinanya. Namun, ternyata cara yang Jungkook lakukan tidak terlalu berjalan baik juga karena Taehyung ternyata jadi benci betulan terhadap Jungkook padahal tadinya rencananya sudah berjalan bagus sekali sampai-sampai orang yang menyukai Taehyung menyerah karena Taehyung benar-benar payah dalam urusan 'kepekaan' dan ia terlalu sibuk mengomeli Jungkook di manapun dan kapan pun.

"Taehyung jangan tertawa, _tolong,_ " Kini giliran Jungkook yang kesal terhadap Taehyung, karena bocah itu justru terkikik-kikik di ranjangnya mendengar cerita Jungkook.

"Yatuhan Jungkook, itu benar-benar lucu," komentar Taehyung. "Jadi selama ini kau menyukaiku, begitu?"

Jungkook merengut sebal, "Sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya?"

Taehyung terbahak, "Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" menyenangkan sekali menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, apa ini masih kurang jelas Tae?"

Taehyung tertawa. Jungkook polos sekali dalam menyatakan perasaannya.

"Jadi bagaimana, mau tidak?" Jungkook bertanya kembali. Mata bundarnya menatap bocah Kim yang sedang sibuk tertawa itu dengan serius dan ia justru tidak menjawab pertanyaa Jungkook. Dan lagi, sial sekali, Kim Taehyung benar-benar semakin menawan ketika ia tertawa.

"Iya, iya, boleh kok," bocah itu menjawab sambil terkikik.

Jungkook tersenyum senang, "Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Benar kok, aduh Jungkook maafkan aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, ceritamu lucu sekali," keluh Taehyung sambil terus terkikik.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Tae, mau kuberitahu fakta yang menarik?"

Bocah Kim itu masih terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, "Apa?"

 _Cup_

Jeon Jungkook meraih tengkuk Kim Taehyung cepat dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah _deep kiss_ yang panas pada ciuman pertama mereka.

Kim Taehyung terkejut bukan main, matanya terbuka lebar ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tawanya terhenti seketika dan berganti dengan erangan karena bocah itu bahkan langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Taehyung di ciuman pertama mereka.

Napas Taehyung terengah ketika Jungkook akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan mengusap saliva di bibirnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

"Hal penting yang harus kau ingat mulai sekarang Kim, jangan berekspresi terlalu manis di depanku karena aku tidak bisa menjamin bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak langsung 'menyerangmu' saat itu juga." Jungkook mengacak rambut Taehyung lembut.

Muka Taehyung merah pada, "Dasar Jeon Mesum Jungkook!"

* * *

Sekian

* * *

 _Bahkan bubur Taehyung sudah dingin sekarang dan ia belum jadi memakan obatnya._

* * *

I'm back, sori masih ngutang story yaa, ntar momo terusin kok, lagi bosen aja makanya buat cerita ini.  
Sori pasaran bangat ini cerita, lagi gakuat liat ini maknae pada berduaan mulu :p

Give me your review :DD

Thank youu


End file.
